


you've got green on you

by mearcats



Series: home is wherever i'm with you [9]
Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mearcats/pseuds/mearcats
Summary: Halloween fluff, circa 2015.
Relationships: Luka Kovač/Abby Lockhart
Series: home is wherever i'm with you [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340614
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	you've got green on you

“We’re not doing this next year.”

“Abby, you say that every year. You know we’re going to keep dressing up until Joe is too old to think it’s cool,” Luka says with a smile, as he pulls on his red leather jacket. 

Abby sighs. “I know. And I know it’s just a couple of years away, and he’s so cute.” 

The child in question comes into their room, squirming in his costume. 

Abby melts at the sight of her little Groot, even if he’s almost as tall as she is these days. “Need some help, or are you ready to go?”

With a sigh, Joe says, “Can you fix some of my leaves?”

“Of course, sweetie.” She neatens up the twigs and leaves on his hat, then turns to Luka. “Would you help me get my wig on?”

“Mmhmm.” Luka settles the ombre purple wig on her head, making sure it’s straight. “Okay, all done. Beautiful.”

Joe makes a face. “Can we go now?”

Abby and Luka exchange an amused glance, and Luka nods. “Yes, but make sure you grab your jacket on the way out.”

“Daaad,” Joe whines. 

“Listen to him, Joe,” Abby says, trying to sound stern. 

They finally make their way out of the house, Joe carrying his Rocket the Raccoon candy bucket. He runs ahead, especially when he spots his friends a couple houses away. 

Abby links her arm through Luka’s, and they trail behind. “You look very handsome, Mr. Quill.”

“And you’re beautiful, even if you’re green.”

“Not with jealousy, either. Unless Mrs. Watson tries to put the moves on you again.”

Luka groans. One of the other mothers in their neighborhood is  _ very _ forward, and Luka’s been avoiding get-togethers for years. She might think it was funny if she hadn’t seen the woman try to pinch Luka’s ass five years ago, but as it is, Abby glares every time the woman asks after Luka. 

“Is she here?” He looks behind him, panic showing in his eyes.

“No, and I’ll protect you if she shows up,” Abby says, a grin tugging at her lips. “If I didn’t hate her, I’d think it was cute. I mean, you’re fifty now, and you still have women sighing when you walk past.”

He pulls her close, dropping a kiss onto her forehead. “The only woman I sigh for is you.”

“And Mrs. Mendoza, but that’s fair. I do too.”

“Her empanadas are just so good, Abby.”

“They are,” she agrees, looking up at her beloved husband...at which point she laughs. 

“What?”

“You have my green makeup on your lips.”

Shaking his head, Luka sighs. “Okay, next year let’s do costumes that don’t involve this much makeup for you.”

Seeing Joe trick or treating up ahead with his friends, Abby raises an eyebrow. “I think I can get this makeup off in fifteen minutes, Dr. Kovač. Just saying.”

“Well, then I’ll meet you at the shower about fifteen minutes after we get home, prettier Dr. Kovač.”

“We have to sort through Joe’s candy and take all the Twix.”

Luka grins. “Fifteen minutes after that, then.” 

“It’s a deal.”


End file.
